amor para vivir
by killer hollow and anna
Summary: mi vida era teóricamente normal hasta que esa noche salve a esa enana del demonio, que se hacia llamar Jane the killer, nombre tonto a mi parecer-janexOc
1. Chapter 1

Amor para vivir

**Killer hola amigos les traigo esta historia intentare pronto actualizar las demás**

**Lía_ disfrútenla tiene sangre, sudor y lagrimas.**

Prologo

Estúpida escuela, estúpido trabajo, estúpida madre, estúpido cuarto, ¡puta vida!, si seguramente te preguntas que carajo conmigo, lo sé no me mientas, como sea, de mi no tengo mucho que decir, pero te hare una pequeña descripción.

Por ahora mi nombre no te interesa ya luego lo sabrás, pero supongo que por cortesía te lo diré, mi nombre es Sergio Tessainer, si lo sé, que apellido tan raro, gracias, tengo mi cabello negro desordenada y un poco en punta y no tan larga, quizá como de 9 cm, ¿adivinen qué?, mis ojos también son negros, mi piel es simplemente un poco morena por lo quemado, supongo que soy considerado alto pues mido 1.80 m, tengo 17 años curso mi último semestre de preparatoria, me da igual como sea, soy de esas personas que la gente llama "forever alone", como sea, amigos solo una "Ayari Gómez" mi amiga de lo que se podría considerar infancia aunque tiene problemas con ser mi amiga.

Bueno supongo que es todo lo que les puedo decir, bueno supongo que no todo pero si lo mas importante, lo único que puedo agregarles, bueno excepto que por un error mío conocí a alguien que quizá no debería… es chica que se hace llamar Jane de Killer.

.

.

.

.

El despertador sonó, estruendoso para variar, carajo enserio como lo odiaba pero ni modo tenía que levantarme. Lo hice y apague la alarma me metí al baño y me deshice de la ropa que tenia, abrí la llave, estaba bien caliente, sonreí en mis adentros antes de meterme a esa agua que mucho consideran caliente al extremo, nenazas.

Salí del baño, tomé mi ropa, una camiseta blanca, pantalones desgastados, y encima mi sudadera café de cierre y capucha y mis tenis que muchos catalogan de trabajo puesto que es asi.

Rápidamente baje a la cocina, saqué varias cosas y empecé a cocinar algo de sopa, ensalada, con pollo frito y preparé algo de café, lo que menos quería era que mi "madre" se pusiera histérica por no haber preparado su desayuno, muy tarde.

Mi madre bajaba las escaleras y por su cara sabía que no estaba muy feliz.

**_mira la hora que es y tú no has terminado, bueno para nada_ **me dijo con molestia mientras acomodaba la comida en la barra, me guardé mis palabras **_ como sea date prisa y lárgate_ **en ese momento quería decir muchas cosas, pero solo apreté los puños.

**_la comida está caliente, cómala antes de que se enfríe_ **dije mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras con destino a mi cuarto, tome mi mochila, mis audífonos, mi teléfono y me ponía mi pulsera de tela gris.

Y me lance por la ventana, bueno simplemente no quería otro inconveniente con mi madre, aunque me moría de hambre, prefería estar asi.

Vi mi reloj mientras me ponía mis audífonos y encendía el reproductor de mi teléfono, grandioso tendré que correr, ¿Por qué tenemos que llegar a las 7 de la mañana?, no interesa ahora solo corro y ya veo la entrada, me paso de largo y me dirijo directo a mi salón entró y me siento, y veo como alguien se para delante de mí, para variar ya empezaron a joder.

**_valla, que raro una fusión entre un nerd y un forever alone…. Por cierto, en el examen de hoy me darás las respuestas_ **dijo esa maldita castaña insoportable, esa chica es de cómo 1.60 m, delegada y una completa idiota en todo sentido de la palabra, sus amigas se comenzaron a reír, me retire uno de mis audífonos.

**_ ¿y qué te crees para decirme que hacer?_ **dije poniéndome de pie mirando hacia abajo, ella me llegaba a la barbilla.

**_ ¿Quieres ver?_ **dijo desafiante mientras se giraba y buscaba a alguien **_ ¡ESTEBAN! ¡EL INUTIL NO QUIERE HACER LO QUE LE DIGO!_** le grito a su novio, que molestia

**_muy bien ¿Qué te crees para no hacer lo que mi chica te ordena bastardo? _** me dijo cuando se acerco, este chico me llega a duras penas a los ojos, era Cataño con piel blanca y ojos marrones.

**_y a ti ¿quién te ha dicho que puedes siquiera dirigirme la palabra?_ **dijo ya algo irritado mientras me volvía a poner mi audífono.

**_ ¡BASTARDO!_** me grito ya muy molesto, era fácil hacerlo salir de si, vi como me iba a impactar su puño en mi cara, pero simplemente lo detuve con mi mano izquierda.

**_si de verdad quieres una pelea te la daré, pero estoy dudando que aguantes_ ** mientras torcía su puño con fuerza dando un sonoro crack, pero el aparto su mano y me miro con furia.

**_después será maldito_ **dijo mientras se llevaba a su novia que estaba preocupada por él.

**_Sergio….._** me sonó una voz que conocía bien con tono de regaño ** _... ¿qué paso ahora?**

**_lo de siempre_ ** dije con una sonrisa inocente a lo que ella suspiro.

**_sabes que ellos te atacaran en grupo, no quiero que te lastimen_ **me dijo con tono preocupado, a lo que yo borre mi sonrisa.

**_ lo sé bien, pero sabes que no podrían contra mi_ **dije tratando de calmarla pero resulto nulo.

**_no me refinería eso, ya no quiero que te involucres en mas peleas, se que eres fuerte y todo pero te pueden hacer daño_ **me dijo y supe que si seguía asi ella pronto lloraría.

**_está bien, tratare de no hacerlo más_ **dije mientras desviaba la mirada para que no viera que mentía.

**_espero lo cumplas_ **dijo mientras me daba un abraso y yo me sentía algo incomodo por mentirle.

**_lo hare, bueno vamos a sentarnos que allí viene el profe_ **dije al aire y ella me miro confundido, y yo le mire una mirada de diversión, al ver como la puerta se abría y entraba el profesor y ella me miro extrañada y asombrada **_ siempre llega a la misma hora_ **dije y ella lo entendió.

La primera clase era historia, clase paso normal, casi nadie prestaba atención y yo pues no anotaba nada, total siempre lo recordaba luego.

**_bien jóvenes, espero estudien, recuerden que este es su último semestre y deben prepararse bien, recuerden que esta es una oportunidad para no desperdiciar, den lo mejor de sí mismos**_ dijo el profesor antes de tomar sus cosas y salir a comer seguro, a propósito, tengo hambre

Después viene la que a todos se despertaron y se pusieron atentos, no cambiamos de salón para tomar la tortura de todos Matemáticas, llegue junto con Ayari, por cierto ella es una chica bastante dulce mide 1.59 m, es castaña, sus ojos son negros y su piel clara, ella es muy buena conmigo.

Bueno volviendo, ya todos en nuestros lugares el profesor entro y yo puse el máximo volumen para evitar que molesten los demás ruidos.

**_bien antes de iniciar el examen les enseñare por última vez los ejercicios_ ** dijo mientras anotaba en el pizarrón dos ejercicios, mientras uno lo resolvió y lo explicaba, al final señalo el segundo y me quite un audífono mientras me veía **_joven Tessainer por favor resuelva el segundo y explíquelo_ **dijo mientras yo asentía y me ponía de pie.

Me acerque tome el marcador y comencé a resolverlo bajo la mirada atenta de el profesor y mis compañeros de clase, al terminar tape el marcado lo coloque en su lugar di un paso al frente con la mirada seria luego señale con mi lugar a mi espalda **_ asi se resuelve_ **dije sin más para después volverme a colocar los audífonos, la mayoría me miro mal, bueno no me importaba.

**_ ¡¿Qué clase de explicación fue esa Tessainer?!_ **exclamó un compañero de clase creo que se llama Dominic.

Lo mire unos segundos antes de responder **_ la mía, solo debes verlo, lo hice para que ustedes lo comprendieran_ **dije mientras me sentaba y todos intentaban descifrar lo que puse.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en lo que ellos "estudiaban" cuando el profesor saco unas hojas y se levantaba de su asiento.

**_bueno jóvenes ahora que lo entienden tomen uno y pásenlo para atrás tienen esta hora_ ** dijo mientras entregaba los exámenes a cada fila, yo lo mire un poco antes de sonreír pues para mí era fácil, mire a mi lado y vi como Ayari también sonreía por lo fácil que era, vi como "discretamente" algunos compañeros querían copearme, ilusos.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y yo no había movido ni un dedo, solo veía la ventana con la música sonando en mis oídos, luego tome el lápiz y comencé el examen, valla que era fácil, acaba apenas pasaron diez minutos, solo le di la vuelta para que nadie lo viera.

Voltee a ver a Ayari, me sonreía con inocencia no le regrese la sonrisa porque no sonrió mucho, pero en fin disfruto ver la cara de frustración de el resto al no comprender el examen, me dan algo de lastima.

Termino el tiempo y el profesor recogió los exámenes y los puso en su escritorio.

**_bien jóvenes eso es todo, pueden retirarse_ **dijo ya algo cansado mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y todos nos retirábamos.

Seguía por ultimo Química, no era mi favorita pero en fin, iba junto a Ayari al laboratorio para tomar la clase empezó bien pura teoría cabe destacar, me aburrí y casi me duermo, hasta que escuche la palabra tarea, genial.

**_bien para la siguiente sesión quiero que terminen lo que queda del libro**_ maldita vieja arpía, quedan más de 50 páginas **_que tengan buena semana_ **dijo mientras salía por la puerta, un día alguien le va incendiar su auto por cómo era.

Bueno es hora de volver a mi "hogar" me acerco a Ayari y como es costumbre tomo sus cosas y me las coloco en el hombro **_es hora de irnos_ **le dije con voz no tan neutra, con ella no soy cerrado.

**_vamos Serch, corre lento_ **dijo bastante emocionada, ella me dice a si de cariño, es divertido pero no se lo pienso decir.

**_vamos con calma, no creo que tu casa se vaya a mover_ **dije siguiéndole el juego mientras ella hacia un puchero y yo le pellizcaba una mejilla **_vamos.**

**_moo…. Eres malo conmigo Serch_ **me dijo con su tono infantil intentando regañarme.

**_eso no es verdad Aya_ **si asi le digo, ella me miro con una mirada de indignación.

**_me tratas como una niña pequeña_ **me reclamo poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

**_ soy mayor que tu_ **le dije con tono de burla, me gustaba hacerle eso.

**_ ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad, solo son dos meses_ **me lo recalco poniéndose de orgullosa.

**_ dos meses son dos meses pequeña niña_ **le dije con burla de nuevo y ella me miro con reproche.

**_eres un tonto Serch_ **me dijo tratando de insultarme, aunque de ella si duele un poco.

**_puedo vivir con eso, me has dicho cosas peores_ **le dije sin más, ella me miro y luego se paro frente a mí.

**_pero yo no me atrevería a insultarte feo, te aprecio a pesar de que me trates como una niña_ **me dijo y luego me dio un abraso, yo se lo correspondí.

**_Gracias aprecio eso y también te aprecio mucho_ **le dije con voz tranquila, luego se me ocurrió una idea **_ ahora…. Vámonos costalito _ **le dije en ton medio amenazador mientras sentía como se estremeció y trato de separarse pero muy tarde ya la llevaba en mi hombro y camina con rumbo a su casa.

**_oye no es justo, ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!_ **gritaba mientras pataleaba en un inútil intento de que la bajara, es tan divertido.

**_lo pensare, jeje…. Tranquila ya pronto llegaremos no valdría la pena bajarte_ **le dije mientras comenzaba a trotar y ella a gritar.

**_ ¡Esta bien pero no corras! ¡Me da miedo!_ **me grito cerca del oído, me dejara sordo si sigue asi.

**_Vale lo pillo pero no grites, además no se a que temes si sabes que no te tiraría_ **le dije en un intento de tranquilizarla mientras disminuía la velocidad de mis pasos.

**_Aunque supongo que gracias, ahora puedo descansar un poco, seguro tú estás cansado igual por las clases y el examen_ **me dijo con tono preocupado pero yo solo la mire de forma tranquila.

**_bueno sabes que no estoy cansado y el examen estaba muy fácil tú lo sabes_ ** le dije en tono burlón de nuevo.

**_si pero acabar un examen en diez minutos es mucho_ **me dijo como si me regañara **_ no debes sobre exigirte. **

**_quizá tengas razón pero ya me acostumbre, bueno te dejo aquí entra, te veré mañana_ **le dije bajándola y entregándole sus cosas pues estábamos frente a su casa, ella me dio un abrazo.

**_con cuidado Serch_ **me dijo mientras se separaba y entraba, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a casa, con mi mochila en el hombro y mis audífonos brindándome música lleguen a mi casa, abrí la puerta.

**_bueno hora de empezar_ **dije con flojera, saque mi libro y empecé a contestarlo, enserio que era aburrido pasaron cerca de 2 horas cuando por fin termine **_ enserio un día le van a quemas el carro a esa maldita_ **dije al aire como siempre estaba solo.

**_bien, será mejor ponerme a limpiar o llegara y se molestara_ **dije otra vez al aire, comencé a barrer luego a trapear, limpie los muebles, todo con la stereo encendida al máximo vi como estaba por anochecer y recordé.

**_demonios no queda mucho en la alacena para hacer la comida mañana_ **dije maldiciéndome a mí mismo por mi idiotez, corrí a la cocina me prepare un simple sándwich y me lo comí de un solo bocado, no podía darme el lujo de sentarme a comer.

Sali apresurado tenia que ir al mercado a comprar algo para la alacena, tome mi cartera y las llaves y me fui corriendo quería volver rápido.

Corrí bastante pero llegue a la tienda-súper mercado, tome verduras, paquetes de sopas, paquetes de carne, leche, huevos, jamón, queso.

Con todo lo necesario me acerque a la caja para que me cobraran, la chica marco los productos me miro y dijo.

**_ ¿algo más?_ ** me pregunto con tono de aburrido

**_si_ **le dije sin más y sin mucho interés

**_serian $495, por favor_ **, yo asentí y saque mi cartera y le ofrecí un billete de $500, me dio mi cambio, tome las bolsas y salí a paso lento de allí, genial ya había anochecido pero al menos había comenzado a brisas, la lluvia me gustaba.

Me coloque mis audífonos y camine a paso lento, el agua mojaba mi cabello y hacia que se alborotara más, todo iba normal, hasta que pase al lado de un callejón, algo oscuro pero se podía ver.

Dos sujetos no tan altos se acercaban a una chica que estaba en el suelo aparentemente desmayada, di un suspiro silencioso, tenía dos cosas en la mente, es chica era muy valiente y a la vez muy tonta en venir a meterse en esos lugares.

**_"bueno este no es mi problema"_ **me estaba dando la vuelta pero escuche algo que me hizo dudar escuchaba la canción **the kids aren't alright - the offspring, **genial la canción me había tocado el corazón **_"bien lo dejo a la suerte, si la canción que sigue es una de mi lista de favoritos la ayudo y si no que se joda"_ **dije al presionar el icono de adelantar empezó a sonar **skillet-monster **una de mis favoritas, perfecto esa canción me motivo deje mis bolsas en un lugar donde no se vieran ni se mojaran.

Me acerque silencioso y vi como ya estaban por hacerle algo a esa chica, tome una piedra del tamaño de mi mano, no quería que vieran mi rostro, ya me odiaban lo suficiente, me acerque si que notaran y empecé a correr lance la piedra al tipo que parecía más fuerte y este cayó al suelo pero se levantaría el otro ya estaba por voltear pero solo vio el puño que le impacte para luego girar y darle un golpe en la nuca y asi cayo inconsciente, el otro se levanto sin abrir los ojos, rápido me acerque y le di también un golpe en la nuca y se desplomo inconsciente.

**_valla que fácil_ **mire a la chica, quien carajo andaba en la calle de noche con un vestido negro en la noche, como sea ya la ayude solo la llevare a casa, luego que despierte que se valla, luego le vi el rostro, ¿Por qué usaba mascara?, bueno no importaba, la eche a mi hombro y salí del callejón, tome las bolsas y me marche del lugar.

No sabía si estaba bien, pero bueno ya estaba hecho, asi que mejor me apuro empieza a llover más fuerte.

Cuando llegue deje las cosas en la puerta de la cocina, luego subí a mi cuarto la acosté en mi cama y le quite la mascara, no había mucha diferencia estaba pálida con ganas.

Baje y guarde las cosas de la cocina cuando acabe volví a subir, y al abrir la puerta ella ya estaba sentada en la cama mientras se sobaba la cabeza **_¿Dónde estoy?_ **pregunto ella su voz sonaba bastante femenina para mi gusto, luego se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miro con desconfianza.

**_¿Quién eres tú?_ **me dijo con tono hostil a lo que me moleste, salvaba y asi agradecía.

**_soy nada menos que el te salvo_ **le dije con ironía mientras bufaba molesto, ella frunció mas el ceño.

**_¿Cómo te llamas? _ **me dijo aun más molesta

**_como si te importase, pero en fin, soy Sergio, Sergio Tessainer, ¿y tú?_** le dije con tono serio mientras ella buscaba algo luego me miro con rostro engreído.

**_yo soy la gran jane the killer_ **desde este punto todo se fue al carajo

**Continuara….**

**Killer_ espero les guste esta nueva historia**

**Lía _ Gusta**


	2. Chapter2 Muchas cosas pasan en una noche

**Amor para vivir**

**Killer_ el ultimo capitulo del año bien eh visto los reniews del las demás historias y actualizare lo más pronto que pueda**

**Lía_ maldito vago solo actualizas porque ya lo tenias casi hecho**

**Killer_ Detalles…. Detalles**

**Lía y killer_ con ustedes el capitulo….**

**Capitulo 1: ****Muchas cosas pasan en una noche**

**_yo soy la gran Jane the Killer_ **dijo la chica al momento de ponerse su máscara y se colocaba en una pose bastante engreída.

Ella era una chica no muy alta de echo media aproximadamente 1.61 m, cabello negro pero era notablemente una peluca, su piel más blanca que la nieve, ojos color café claros, facciones finas y a decir tenía bastantes curvas, su vestido negro resaltaba su pecho copa C seguro casi CC y su cintura estrecha y su bien formado trasero.

Sergio la miro un momento serio antes de levantar una ceja **_ niñata te estoy hablando enserio…. ¿Cómo te llamas?_ **le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos un poco fastidiado.

Ella lo miro de forma penetrante tras su máscara **_ asi me llamo grandísimo idiota_ **dijo mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños aparentemente molesta.

**_pues que nombrecito el tuyo…._ ** se detuvo un momento al parecer había recordado la vez que Ayari le había mostrado un video que no le había tomado mucha importancia **_ un momento… tu dijiste the killer?... No asi se hacía llamar un idiota-emo de una crepypasta?_ **dijo bastante extrañado y la vio como si fuera rara

**_JA…. No me nombre a ese idiota, ya verás que matare a ese bastardo_ **dijo muy confiada mientras sacaba un cuchillo de la parte de atrás de su vestido **_…. ¿Sorprendido o asustado?_ **dijo con una sonrisa tras su máscara al ver como Sergio veía el cuchillo fijamente.

El siguió asi unos momentos hasta que se decidió a responderle **_... le hace falta filo_ **soltó con naturalidad mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta ignorando la sorprendida y molesta Jane detrás de él.

**_ ¿Qué insinúas?, con este cuchillo podría matarte aquí y ahora si quiero_ **dijo apretando sus dientes y afianzando su agarre al cuchillo.

El solo detuvo su andar y dio la vuelta dando un semblante serio que intimido un poco a Jane **_ de ser el caso, quisiera verte intentándolo, copia barata_ **la reto mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y ella lo fulmino con la mirada tras su máscara.

**_ ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR IDIOTA!_ **grito Jane al momento de correr hacia el preparando el cuchillo para dar una estocada hacia delante y asi enterrarle el cuchillo en el abdomen, sonrió triunfante al ver que no se movía y creyó que lo había acabado.

El solo miro como dio su grito y se precipito hacia él con el cuchillo, lo encontró interesante, pero no le agrado la forma en que esa niña se comportaba, asi que espero a que se acerara, cuando ella creyó que ya le iba a enterrar el cuchillo, se movió hacia un lado aun con las manos en los bolsillos y luego le puso el pie provocando que cayera y chocara contra un mueble de madera que estaba próximo, haciendo que a ella se le cayera la máscara y que el cuchillo quedara bien clavado en el mueble.

Ella se levanto ahora sin su máscara y lo miro con furia **_ ¡BASTARDO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!**_ le grito al momento que intentaba sacar su cuchillo pero no pudo, lo intento con ambas manos y usando toda su fuerza pero sabía que no iba a poder, cuando volteo vio que Sergio caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella pero con una mirada muy seria, por lo que por instinto intento sacar su cuchillo y retrocedió un poco **_ ¡aléjate idiota!_ **exclamo sin saber que hacer pero vio como el simplemente se agacho y todo el mango del cuchillo.

Le miro de forma seria al momento de comenzar a hablar **_ te lo dije, me llamo Sergio no "idiota" ni "bastardo"…._ **dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza el cuchillo **_ y sinceramente…. No la armas como asesina…_ **dijo mientras de un solo tirón sacaba el cuchillo sorprendiendo a Jane por su fuerza y asustándola por lo que podría hacer_ **ten….._ ** dijo poniendo su cuchillo en el suelo para que ella lo tomara, luego se puso de pie.

Ella estaba asombrada, no, eso era poco, se supone que ella era una gran asesina, entonces, ¡¿qué demonios fue eso?! Ese muchacho acababa de mancillar su orgullo, y para colmo vio como se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda ignorándola como si no fuera nada, enfurecida tomo el cuchillo y se puso de pie **_ ¡REGRESA AQUÍ AUN NO TERMINAMOS!_ **le grito Jane con coraje, vio como soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

El escucho su grito a la perfección pero no iba a pelear, no había comido bien, quería comer y ella no se lo iba a impedir **_ ya cálmate…. Vamos _ **dijo y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras, volteo de reojo y vio que ella lo seguía con su cuchillo en la mano y su máscara en la otra, vio que aun tenía el ceño fruncido pero también vio la curiosidad en sus ojos.

Ella escucho lo que le dijo y sintió curiosidad y lo siguió, pero aun tenía el enojo y por si quería hacerle algo llevaba su cuchillo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras en un tenso silencio y el la llevo hasta la cocina, ella se confundió, el se acerco a un mueble y saco un cuchillo de uno de los cajones, a lo que ella frunció el ceño.

**_¡SABIA QUE ERA UNA TRAMPA!_ **le exclamo enojada apretando su cuchillo con fuerza y posicionándose para cualquier cosa, mas él, la ignoro y se dirigió a una de las bolsas que había traído, la puso sobre la barra y saco varios vegetales de ella, como calabacín, papas y zanahorias **_ ….. ¿Eh?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ **le pregunto Jane confundía.

El comenzó a picar los vegetales a buena velocidad demostrando el filo de su cuchillo y su experiencia en la cocina **_ ¿Qué no es obvio?, estoy haciendo la cena_ **dijo sin voltear a mirarla y continuando cortando las verduras, mientras ella se molesto aun mas pues creyó que se burlaba.

**_ ¿te estás burlando?_ **dijo ella con enojo, a lo que el por fin volteo a verla o eso creyó, pues el solo había terminado de cortar las verduras solo volteo en su dirección por que debía sacar una cacerola, la tomo y la puso en la estufa para después poner un poco de aceite, luego simplemente saco un cucharon y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa que estaba cerca **_ oye te estoy hablando_ **dijo Jane tratando de tomar su atención.

**_ya te oí, ¿que necesitas?_ **dijo con aburrimiento esperando que el aceite se calentara y ella lo miro con expresión furiosa.

**_ ¡¿Cómo que "que necesitas?!_ **dijo ella furiosa y pareciera que le enterraría el cuchillo en la garganta en cualquier momento.

**_ ¿sabes? Yo solo quiero cenar en paz asi que….. ¡Hazme el favor de sentarte en una maldita silla y esperar!_ **dijo ya con enojo y una cara que intimidaba, además se puso de pie dando a relucir la diferencia de tamaños, ella solo gruño molesta y se sentó pues aunque no lo aceptase ese sujeto le imponía mucho.

Pasaron los minutos en un silencio sepulcral solo se oía como Sergio cocinaba y ella lo observaba y al cabo de una media hora había terminado su labor sirvió dos platos, les coloco una cuchara a cada uno y tomo la canasta de tortillas que había calentado, se acerco a la mesa y ante la mirada de confusión de Jane puso uno de los platos frente a ella y el otro frente al asiento contrario y puso la canasta entre ambos.

**_ ¿Qué es esto?_ **preguntó Jane extrañada el verlo

**_comida….. _ **le respondió Sergio a lo que ella se molesto.

**_ eso ya lo sé, me refiero a porque me la das, no te la eh pedido_ **dijo poniéndose de de brazos cruzados con gesto orgulloso.

**_ Si no la quieres no te la comas…_ **pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un estomago gruñir, y no era el de el **_ aunque creo que tu amigo no piensa lo mismo._ **le dijo con algo de burla

Ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza y su piel no le ayudaba por lo que tomo la cuchara y se dispuso a comer _**_"me las pagaras"**_**_ **pensó y luego dio el primer sorbo de su comida que resulto ser una simple sopa de vegetales y algo de carne_**_ "dios mío…. Cocina mejor que mi madre…. mi madre….**_**"_ **Sergio noto como su semblante cambio a uno melancólico pero guardo silenció, después de todo a él no le importaba lo que le pasaba, aunque sintió algo de ironía, hace no más de media hora ella lo había intentado matar y ahora estaba cenando con ella.

Paso el rato y ambos terminaron de comer, Sergio recogió su plato y el de ella y comenzó a lavarlos, Jane con la mirada desviada se acerco un poco a hacer algo que no hace.

**_oye… _ **le llamo Jane con voz un poco tímida y Sergio volteo a verla **_…Gra-gracias…. _ **dijo ella mirando a otro lado

El se mostro un poco sorprendido, pero pensó que debía responderle **_ no es nada…._ **dijo un poco incomodo mientras estaba secando los platos y guardándolos.

Luego de eso ella tomo un gesto más serio **_ oye ahora que recuerdo yo estaba en un lio con dos tipos y algo me golpeo y luego desperté aquí, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?_ **le pregunto con seriedad queriéndolo saber de verdad

Luego de dar un suspiro comenzó **_ bueno…. venia de las compras y estaban esos dos tipos y creo que te iban a hacer algo, de hecho iba a dejarte allí, pero una jodida canción me conmovió y me hizo sentir pena… _ **Sergio iba a continuar pero Jane lo interrumpió.

**_espera, espera…. ¿Ibas a dejarme allí?... y ¿una canción?, ¿cual canción? Y muéstramela_ **Jane le pregunto el solo bufo molesto y saco su celular.

**_Era esta…. _ **dijo mientras reproducía la canción **the kids aren't allright- the offspring **y luego vio con sorpresa como ella sonrió con mucha emoción y le arrebato su celular lo que hizo que su sorpresa creciera aun mas.

**_ wow hace mucho que ya no la escuchaba, es mi canción** **favorita, aparte ahora me salvo eso si es muy genial, solo hay que escucharla para saber lo genial que es, nanana nananana nananannaaaanana **_ Jane comenzaba a tararear la canción cuando vio la mirada confusa que le dirigía Sergio entonces solo se avergonzó pero trato de disimularlo **_ este….. Lo siento me desvié un poco, continua **_**"demonios…. Tenía que portarme como me comportaba antes ahorita verdad" _ **_dijo tratando sonar lo mas sería posible.

El trato de hacer como que nada paso **_ aaaaa… si… te decía entonces la canción me sentir un poco de pena y pues ya no sabía qué hacer y dije que si la siguiente canción era una de mis favoritas te ayudaría y si no hay te dejaría…._ ** y de nuevo fue interrumpido.

**_entonces….. ¿Cuál fue mi canción "salvadora"?_ **dijo con una sonrisa burlona a lo que el resoplo

**_ se llama Monster es de una banda llamada Skillet…._ **se calló de nuevo al ver por segunda vez esa "sonrisita" de emoción **_**_**"ya van dos, está empezando a perturbarme…"_ **_pensó en sus adentros.

Ella comenzó a picotear el teléfono hasta que encontró la canción y paso algo raro comenzó a cantar **_ turururu tururururu ****The secret side of me****I never let you see****I keep it caged but I can't control it.****So stay away from me****The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**** ….**** It's scratchin on the walls,****In the closet in the halls****It comes awake and I can't control it****Hidin under the bed,****In my body in my head****Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end****  
><strong>**I feel it deep within,****It's just beneath the skin,****I must confess that I feel like a monster!**** …._ **de nuevo se detuvo al ver como la veía Sergio.

El trato de ignorar aquello de nuevo **_ como te decía, entonces salió esa y pues ya decidí ayudarte… les…. "sucedió algo" a eso tipos y luego te traje aquí, aunque parece que hubieses preferido que te dejara allí, ¿No?_ **dijo lo ultimo con un gesto que ella describió como algo parecido a **"malagradecida".**

Ella bufo molesta **_bien…. Supongo….. Ahora nos vemos… (Bostezo)….. Me voy a dormir_ **dijo ella mientras le ponía el teléfono en las manos y se dirigía a las escaleras, a lo que él se confundió, _"__**¿Qué quería decir con eso? Y ¿Por qué iba a subir de nuevo?"**_

El se limito a seguirla para ver a donde iba, vio como abría de nuevo la puerta de su habitación y se acostaba **_ ¡Oye!... ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!_ **dijo molesto al ver como se comenzaba a acurrucar en su cama.

Ella lo volteo a ver con una mirada que decía _**"cállate"**_** _ creo que no has notado que alla fuera el cielo prácticamente se está cayendo…. _ **dijo señalando la ventana donde se veía como caia la lluvia estrepitosamente.

El miro la ventana con el ceño fruncido **_ ¿pero qué dices?, si no es más que una brisita…_ ** pero se quedo en silencio y vio como comenzaba a ponerse peor y ya caían truenos con mucha fuerza, ello lo miro con cara de _**"¿decías?" **_ A lo que el desvió la mirada **_ bien quizá no sea solo una brisita….. Pero de igual forma….. ¿Yo donde me dormiré?_ **pregunto molesto mientras la miraba con cara de _**"muévete de mi cama".**_

Ella rio divertida **_ jaja mira te doy dos opciones o duermes en el suelo y que el cielo te bendiga o compartes la cama… a propósito tu papi te debe consentir mucho para tener una cama matrimonial para ti solo…. Jajajaja….jaja…ja _ **se burlo ella pero su risa fue cesando al ver que la mirada de Sergio poco a poco se volvía mas… ¿triste?, iba a decir algo pero el solo se volteo y se dirigió al mueble donde hace poco había clavado su cuchillo y abrió uno de los cajones y saco algo.

Ella con torpeza atrapo lo que el le había lanzado…. ¿un pants blanco y una camiseta roja?, le iba a preguntar pero él se le adelanto **_ en esa puerta está el baño, dúchate si quieres la izquierda es la caliente, tarda un poco en salir, tu vestido esta mojado tiéndelo en el toallero…._ **le dijo mientras le señalaba una puerta anexa a su habitación.

Se levanto rápido para decir algo **_ esper…._ **muy tarde ya había salido de la habitación **_… ¿Qué le pasa?... bueno supongo que me duchare, además podría enfermarme…_ ** dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, se quito todo lo que traía encima y tal como le había indicado tendió su vestido en el toallero, luego se dirigió hacia la regadera y abrió la llave y como pensó salió fría lo que hizo que retrocediera para esperar un poco, vio como empezó a salir vapor y entro asi nomas, grave error para ella **_ ¡CARAJO!... ¡QUEMA!..._ **grito mientras abría la llave de agua fría y salía de la ducha por el calor.

Sergio había bajado a la sala para despejar su mente, ¿Por qué le había recordado a su padre?, solo se miro al espejo y frunció el ceño, no era momento de sentimentalismos, debía tener cuidado con la chica rara que invadía la casa, pero ya necesitaba dormir, le resto importancia y se dirigía a las escaleras pero de pronto se escucho un grito **"¡CARAJO!…. ¡QUEMA!" **no quería burlarse pero era demasiado **_"**_**al parecer no soportas lo caliente enana tonta" **_**_ ** pensó con burla mientras abría la puerta y tomaba su ropa para dormir y se la ponía rápidamente, luego se acerco a su mochila y cambio algunos libros, lo que utilizaría mañana, volteo para ver como la puerta del baño se abría y venia Jane con el "cabello" mojado pero lo secaba con una toalla.

Jane después de la quemada que se dio, enfrió el agua y comenzó a ducharse pero escucho como la puerta era abierta por un momento se molesto **_**_**"donde se atreva a entrar o a espiar lo mato" **_**_ **pensó recelosa pero nada paso, de hecho se escuchaban los pasos de el afuera por lo que pensó que solo había entrado, rápido se vistió con la ropa que le había dado y noto como esta le quedaba un "poco" grande, aun asi salió con los pies descalzo y con una toalla secándose su cabello y encontró a Sergio acomodando unas cosas.

El la miro un momento **_ parece que la ropa te queda a la "medida" _ **se burlo el al ver como su camiseta le llegaba casi a las rodillas y el pants se arrastraba, vio como ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

**_ Cállate….. _ **dijo retirándose a la cama donde se puso de un lado dando la espalda a lo que él se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta con seguro "por si acaso" y luego se fue a acostar, ese día había sido muy largo y necesitaba dormir.

Se acostó dando la espalda y de inmediato se quedo dormido, pero Jane aun seguía despierta, esa era su oportunidad podría levantarse y tomar su cuchillo y matarlo, quizá no habría otra oportunidad como esa, pero… no sabía si lo debía hacer, ese muchacho no le había hecho nada y de hecho la había ayudado, gruño por lo bajo molesta, mientras cerraba los ojos y se disponía a dormir **_"**_**estamos a mano"_ **_pensó con enojo al dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad, al momento que se quedaba dormida.

Pasaron las horas y a eso de la una de la mañana Jane inconscientemente se acercaba al centro de la cama pues tenía mucho frio y Sergio al buscar una mejor posición para dormir se volteo pero sin querer uno de sus brazos fue a parar a la cintura de Jane, pero ella no despertó solo se quedo quieta al parecer estar más juntos mantenía más calor y ahora dormía tranquila

Muchas cosas pasan en una noche…

**Continuara…..**

**Killer_ si te gusto agrégala a favoritos o un reniew eso ayuda**

**Lia_ hasta luego**


End file.
